Character
by Narika
Summary: Just some short poems involving little plot. Focuses on the various characters and relationships. It's turning more angsty now...
1. Sasuke

Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke  
Boy was he fine  
With fangirls since  
The age of nine.

He was a boy  
Noble of blood  
Sweet to look at,  
A total stud.

If he passed by,  
All girls and women  
In the village  
Turned all smitten.

Uchiha Sasuke  
Found a date—  
A rival whom  
He used to hate.

His friend, Naruto,  
An old teammate  
And rival was now  
His soul mate.

The girls found  
To their dismay  
Sasuke claimed  
That he was gay.

It's simple poetry—please do not flame...-hides-


	2. Kakashi

Kakashi

Hatake Kakashi.  
What a cool name.  
The Copy Ninja—  
Is his fame.

He always looks bored  
But as we all know,  
Reading Icha Icha Paradise  
Red his face goes.

Iruka scolds him  
And they argue.  
But we all know  
They haven't a clue.

Both won't admit  
Their hidden feelings.  
In the game of love  
They're merely fledglings.

Day to night  
And night to day,  
They follow their own  
Shinobi's way.

One early morning,  
Kakashi is found  
By considerate Iruka  
At the training ground.

Iruka asks, "Daijobu?"  
Kakashi replies,  
"My regret grows  
as time flies."

Gently and kindly,  
Iruka placed  
Kakashi's form  
In a warm embrace.

_Daijobu – Is everything ok?_

I find that poetry is much easier to write than the long chapters that make up stories. Hopefully, I can weave more of a plot into these poems, though it is hard. At least you do not need to analyze much in my simple poetry. P

I will work on updating this after my midterms. Or maybe one more time before them...Poetry lifts up my spirits so I might just take a break from studying and write some.

Thank you, Waterangel, for your review! I hope that you liked this chapter!! :D


	3. Dan and Tsunade

Dan and Tsunade

I strain to keep awake and see  
Loving eyes gaze down at me.  
"The bleeding stopped. You'll be fine."  
But tears stained that angel of mine.

The cool rain plunges down on me  
In patterns of rhyming poetry  
As your warm hands push my chest.  
Eyes are failing. Need to rest.

In rain you're calling my name in vain,  
Choking with tears that voice you strain,  
"You'll be okay. Your day's not today."  
But slowly that voice drifted away…

The rain still falls upon your face.  
I think to myself, "What a disgrace.  
I could not save you from terrible death,  
And now I'm filled with tons of regret."

I scream. I cry. But you have died.  
I scream. I sob. The others sighed.  
"Tsunade-sama, Dan is dead."  
It all echoes in my head.

Blood—your blood—is all over,  
I feel my life is also over.  
My screams shattered the broken night.  
My heart shattered with utmost fright.

(posted on March 3, 2005)


	4. In Memory of Haku

_In Memory of _Haku

Protect the ones you love  
And you will be stronger.  
When push comes to shove  
You'll survive even longer.

The hollow clang of fallen needles  
Revealed the heart of fallen angel.  
He spread his wings before  
The one he swore to protect,  
Zabuza, the one he adored,  
Fulfilling his contract.

Body fell,  
As his eyes  
Fluttered shut.  
Smile plastered  
Upon his face,  
As he fell,  
Coughing blood,  
But his heart  
Was at ease.


	5. Sakura

Sakura

Haruno Sakura  
Stepped inside.  
Sadness and memory  
Was all she could find.

Dusty frames  
Surrounded color.  
How could one blame  
His own brother?  
Pots and pans  
Lay in place,  
Touched by hands  
Lost in space.  
A katana lay,  
Its shine still bright.  
She had to say,  
It caused her fright.

Tears falling,  
She stumbled outside.

He heard her calling,  
But had chosen his side.


	6. Of the Sand

Of the Sand

Of wind and sand  
A sandstorm starts.  
In his heart,  
A sandstorm always rages.  
It may slow down,  
But never goes away.

I am Gaara of the sand.

If one has a sandstorm in their heart,  
How does one survive?  
The dry sand is salt on a wound,  
Piercing and stinging.  
But thanks to a cleansing light,  
The sand turns silky.  
It slips and slides gently,  
Like a breeze in one's hair.

I am Gaara of the silky sand now.

_July 8, 2006 _


End file.
